herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ren Höek
Ren Höek is a fictional character from the Nickelodeon series The Ren & Stimpy Show, and Spike TV series Ren & Stimpy "Adult Party Cartoon". He is one of the two titular main protagonists in the series, the other being Stimpy. He first appeared in the pilot episode Big House Blues. Appearance Ren is a scrawny 17-year old "Asthma-Hound" Chihuahua with a fairly long, rat-like, pink tail (which disappears constantly to the point of it not being seen in the later series). Apparently he may be of Mexican origin, obviously for the breed of dog he is. Personality Ren is portrayed as being greedy, insane, delusional, paranoid, intolerant, violent and insecure (in short, mentally unstable). Whenever Ren's upset he lashes out his anger on his best friend Stimpy usually by simply slapping him in the face, or by brutally beating him up and treats Stimpy like a School Bully. Ren'd most famous personality trait however is is short and violent temper because Stimpy keeps irritating him which caused Ren to go completely, dangerously insane. Biography He has a Swedish cousin named Svën Höek, a plump, idiotic chihuahua who is very similar to Stimpy. In the Spümcø era of The Ren and Stimpy Show and Adult Party Cartoon, Ren is voiced by John Kricfalusi in "a bad imitation of Peter Lorre." In the Games Animation era of the Nickelodeon series, Ren is voiced by Billy West using a combination of Burl Ives, Kirk Douglas, and a slight "south of the border accent", after John Kricfalusi and the others at Spümcø were fired. West also did Ren's maniacal laughter, throughout the series (including when John Kricfalusi did Ren's voice). Ren personality remained unchanged for years. But one thing never changed: he is crazy, insane, neurotic that even in extreme cases can become totally a rabid beast (as seen in the APC episode "Ren Seeks Help"). His antagonistic role can range from a simple pull of a real villain, and that shows in many episodes from the original version as "Best Man Friend" to the most recent "Ren Seeks Help". If the antagonistic side of Ren varies, so does his heroic side. Gallery Screen_Shot_2014-07-25_at_1.00.40_PM.png|Ren disowning Stimpy for all the years that caused him to hate Stimpy. Nickelodeon's Ren and Stimpy - Big House Blues (1990).flv 000108000.jpg RenGrin.png|Ren's disgusting smile Sven, Ren & Stimpy.png REN AND STIMPY2-1 1097790881.jpg Ren Angry.png|Ren's mad stare Ren Face Palm.png|Ren's facepalm Trivia *Although one of the two protagonsts of the series, he is also the antagonist. Category:Canine Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Nickelodeon Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Provoker Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Titular Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Paramount Heroes Category:Genius Category:Cowards Category:Anti Hero Category:Tricksters Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Liars Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Scapegoat Category:False Antagonist Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Serious Heroes Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Paranoid Heroes Category:Greedy Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Old Heroes Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Bludgeoners Category:Gunmen Category:Dreaded Heroes Category:Rich Heroes Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Suicidal Heroes Category:Weaklings Category:Revived Heroes Category:Extremists Category:Egomaniacs Category:Ferals Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Nihilistic Heroes Category:Envious Heroes Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Failure-Intolerant Heroes Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Casanova